


Title is a spoiler so it's in the end notes...

by VioletArroyo



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletArroyo/pseuds/VioletArroyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bashir tries hooking Garak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Title is a spoiler so it's in the end notes...

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: My sense of humor is...interesting. My first real drabble!
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my guys. Can't sue me. Damn. I'd kill for a one-shot three-way, though.

  
“No one said you had to _actually_ do this with me!”  
  
“You said I’d find it relaxing. I trusted your medical opinion.”  
  
“I also said that it’s something most male _humans_ enjoy.”  
  
“I have enjoyed _other_ male human pursuits you’ve introduced me to.”  
  
“Yes, well, obviously this isn’t your kind of boat. Maybe we should stop?”  
  
“Oh, no, by all means, I wouldn’t dream of stopping your fun.”  
  
“I can’t keep going if you don’t like it. This is for your pleasure, too.”  
  
“Doctor…”  
  
“Yes, Garak?”  
  
“You have a bite. Reel it in.”  
  
“Wh—oh, wow. That’s one big fish.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title: Fishy Entendres (yes, I went there)


End file.
